Conventionally, in a large scale plant such as a nuclear power plant, isolation operations which are system isolation operations in which fluids flowing in piping are blocked for a maintenance operation of the plant has been performed. An outline of the isolation operation is as the following.
FIG. 17 is an example showing, on a screen, a part of plant equipment which is an object of the isolation operation, wherein, during a normal operation, a fluid such as a liquid/gas flows in the direction of an arrow 200 in the drawing through a pump 202. Upon check of the pump 202, isolation operations of closing valves 204 and 206 and opening a valve 208 are performed, thereby blocking and discharging the fluid and performing disassembling check or the like of the pump 202.
Upon check that is accompanied by such isolation operations, the following operations are performed in consideration of safety.    (1) An isolation list is created, and whether they are to be differently operated or not in another operation is checked.    (2) Isolation tags with which operation prohibition can be confirmed on site are printed.
A simple example of the isolation list created for the isolation operations of FIG. 17 is shown in FIG. 18. In the isolation list, “PUMP DISMANTLING OPERATION” is described as an operation article, and “HEISEI nn th YEAR, m MONTH, mm th DAY TO HEISEI nn th YEAR, n MONTH, nn th DAY” is described as an operation period; and device names, installation locations, isolation operation details (isolation), recovery operation details (recovery), etc. are described for the isolation devices required for the pump dismantling.
Conventionally, the isolation list has been created by manual operations, and it is created in accordance with the following procedure.    (1) A system diagram is traced by a marker to determine an isolation range (system isolation range).    (2) A list of devices in the isolation range is created.    (3) A diagram of the power supply system of the devices, for example, a single line connection diagram is referenced to create a list of switches and the like.    (4) A diagram of interlocks of the devices, for example, a sequence diagram is referenced to create a list of jumpers and the like. Note that the jumpers and the like of the list are for, for example, interlocking by bypassing wiring terminals of switches within a board by clips in order to avoid activation stop of the devices caused by remote operation switches provided on a control board.
As described above, conventional creation of an isolation list by manual operations is an extremely difficult task which is performed while referencing a great number of documents. Therefore, in terms of ensuring efficient creation of an isolation list and safety, the inventors of the present application have proposed a system, a method, and a program which efficiently create an isolation list by means of computer aid (Patent Document 1).
The creation method of the isolation list is performed in the following procedure.    (1) A list is created by copying a past isolation list.    (2) An isolation list is created from CAD diagrams (system diagrams, single line connection diagrams, sequence diagrams).
Such computer-aided creation method of an isolation list is on the assumption that all the devices of plant equipment serving as objects are categorized in the format of “device model-system-device”, and the isolation objective devices are further on the assumption that each of them is expressed as “device+operation object”.
Therefore, when devices on system diagrams are selected based on the devices categorized in the format of “device model-system-device”, an isolation list can be automatically created by “device number+operation object” registered with CAD symbols.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2003-202920